


金边吊兰04

by ronggu



Category: DYS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu





	金边吊兰04

张九泰慢慢把刘筱亭按倒在床上，摸上细腻的臀肉，两半紧实的浑圆每次都把他夹得很紧，那个隐秘的小口比起上一次相见变红了不少，但愈发的湿润。张九泰试探性地塞了一根手指进去，刘筱亭整个人的身体一下子有些僵硬，之后便在alpha的耐心轻哄下放松了下来。

最隐秘的部位被打开，多加的几根手指快速地进出着，刘筱亭咬着张九泰肩头不肯叫出声来。

“亭亭？宝贝？叫啊，上次不是叫得很好吗？嗯？”沾染了情欲的声音愈发磁性，凌乱的喘息说明张九泰也忍得十分辛苦。

“混蛋，啊！呜啊……慢点呜。”张九泰的性器突然狠狠地插了进去，alpha的生殖器官本就比一般男性要大，此时不留一点情面直插到底，破开紧致的肠壁找准了敏感点猛烈贯穿，可怜的小黑兔子只能跟着身上人的动作起伏，两条大腿无力地夹在张九泰腰际，一会肯定会合不拢。

粗大的头部找到了隐秘的生殖腔口，并不在发情期的omega腔口是闭合的，此时也在频率极高的抽插之下打开了一道缝隙。就是这道缝隙涌出了更多的水，让刘筱亭彻底软下了腰。

“啊慢点，慢点……要、要怀孕了……”

张九泰突然放慢了动作，九浅一深地抵着腔口小缝问道：

“愿不愿意给我生？嗯？亭亭？愿不愿意给我生小兔子？”

刘筱亭现在只能发出甜腻的呻吟，听见张九泰的问话和放慢之后的难耐，带着哭腔回答说：

“生，都给你生。呜混蛋……啊!”

张九泰闻言插得更快，穴口翻出一层层白沫，嫩红的肠肉翻出插回，次次连根没入。刘筱亭觉得快被操死在床上了……

两个人一起射了出来，张九泰保存着理智没有射进生殖腔，随后便抱着人进了浴室。但当刘筱亭被翻过来，按在浴缸里后入的时候才追悔莫及。


End file.
